The Ace of Spades
by La Reiko
Summary: Spades, 17 years old, District Two; in the 72nd Hunger Games. Will she demonstrate to be up to the expectations of her family, being her mother a previous victor, and her District? Will she trust her district partner? Will she get out of the arena alive?
1. Part One: The Reaping

PART ONE: THE REAPING.

With her eyes carrying a bored look, she shakes his hand.  
Viduus Lindeburg.  
Pretty, strong, but not so interesting; not even lethal either. Not so much a threat as you'd expect a District Two Tribute to be.

Before they shut off, she throws a cold glance at the cameras – standing erect on the stage, intimidating.

* * *

«Spades!»  
Her mother seems anxious, her father is grinning with pleasure, but it's her brother who is the most excited about the Reaping results.  
«I want to be a tribute too, when I'll be old enough!»  
His eyes sparkle with impatience, stuck in hers with admiration and envy.

Spades smiles, proud. «Too bad you're only eight, right, Antares?»

He frowns. She laughs and pats his brown hair.  
«You'll make a beautiful victor, when it's time.»

«Just like mom?»  
«Just like mom.» Spades can't restrain a smile, at the thought of her little brother becoming a strong man, capable to kill.

«Look for water.»  
Her mother almost screams, her eyes widened and her face pale. She gulps before she repeats herself.  
«Look for water. And for shelter. Run away from the Cornucopia as soon as you can.»

Spades is confused. «Shouldn't I get there immediately, or the best weapons will be gone?»  
«No!» Terror flashes through the woman's sky blue eyes, before her husband grabs her arms and lifts her up. She doesn't complain, but gives her daughter a desperate look while she's carried out of the room.

«Good luck Spades. We'll be supporting you. Come back home as your mother did.»  
Her father greets her with a nod, his white Peacekeeper uniform disappearing over the door.

Antares hugs her briefly and runs away giggling.


	2. Part Two: The Preparation

PART TWO: THE PREPARATION.

Laying lazy on a couch, swayed lightly by the train, Spades gets to know who her enemies will be.

«District One is scary as always, uh?» Viduus laughs loud; he sounds like a barking dog.  
She doesn't consider his comment, bringing her bored look back on the screen.

There she is! Frightening, superior! The wind through her hair makes her look like a fearless heroine, a majestic queen among hordes of tramps! By her side, Viduus seems just ordinary, even though good looking.  
«Thinking about it, _you _look scarier than District One.»

She knows. And she looks scarier than the small boy from District Five, the blond lady from District Eight, even the muscular guy from District Seven.  
She definitely looks like the principal threat for everyone, in these Games. And the thought makes her smile.

* * *

Laurentio. Latin name, Capitol face, dresses that dangerously resemble Ancient Roman clothes.  
This is what waited for Spades in her room, right before the Chariot Rides, and this is what made her swallow with a horrified expression.

«Honey, don't you frown like that anymore! How about your mascara?»  
Laurentio produced in his yellow eyes something similar to tears, while he rushes to her face to fix her make-up. Spades hopes they're not real tears.

«Too bad your hair is too short. I'm afraid the only decent hairstyle we can arrange is the bob you came with.» He knits his eyebrows and stretches his lips out, walking around her.  
«Why Roman clothes?»  
Not that she really cares about it; she just hopes he'll change his mind.  
Laurentio pirouettes. «District Two! Medicine!»  
«Right. So why Roman clothes?»

The stylist stops and looks at her in anger and confusion and he seems offended.  
He mumbles something about stupid little girls; before leaving and shutting the door, Spades is told to wear whatever her stylist chose for her.  
That, in her case, means Roman clothes. Perfectly understandable, not to say awfully evident.  
Spades sighs and puts on her toga. At least he didn't dye her hair like his, which was electric blue.

* * *

Viduus peeks out of his room, before rushing towards Spades.  
«Roman clothes!»  
He can't believe it. His blue eyes are widened, his curls are in a mess and he looks like he's just escaped from a sanatorium.

Spades is resigned, yet still annoyed. She sighs, irritated. «So it seems.»

«And they wanted to dye my hair blond, and make me grow a beard. A beard!»  
Spades quickly grabs his chin, then turns his head on each side.  
«It wouldn't suit you.»

He looks menacing when he brings his eyes back on her. «I know.»  
She narrows her eyes, then bursts into laughter. «We don't quite look dangerous, do we?»  
Viduus unclenches his lips into a bright smile. «They're gonna kick our asses in the arena. Better be ready to kick theirs harder.»

They both glance at the other tributes, dressed up like trees, cows, miners.  
Spades raises her eyebrows, and he keeps on smiling.


End file.
